


当我遇见你

by Blumenzwiebel



Series: Stranger to Love [49]
Category: The Accountant (2016), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenzwiebel/pseuds/Blumenzwiebel
Relationships: Napoleon Solo/Christian Wolff
Series: Stranger to Love [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1278488
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	当我遇见你

Solo很少会出现在他父亲公司的聚会上。相反，他有意无意地避免让自己出现在他身边人的日常生活里，这算是特工这一行最基本的职业敏感性，保持低调、隐形，这样他们所在的那个灰色的世界就不会反过来把他们生命里那些重要的人吞噬进去。

但这个聚会他不得不来。表面上这是一次普通的庆祝会，但实际约等于欢送派对：他父亲半年前就已经开始计划自己的退休生活了，要不是因为公司忽然陷入财务风波，他早就打包好跑去安大略湖边钓鱼了。

因为公寓租约出现了点问题，Solo回父母家小住这段时间，也大致了解这次风波的起始。问题最终完满解决显然也让他父亲很高兴，整个晚上Solo都不得不看着他系着一个红色的领结站在这里，和每个人兴致高昂地交谈。

“我就说你该悄悄把那个领结偷走烧掉的。”他身边一个声音说，Solo低头看向他母亲，她对着他父亲的方向皱眉。

“你才是那个管理他衣橱的人，”他回答，“再说了，他声称他进入公司时就是系着这个领结，有始有终，我不能破坏他的仪式感。”

他母亲给他一个眼神，“拜托，你真的相信？那个原来的早在二十年前就被我丢掉了。”

Solo失笑，他浏览过整个房间，又望回父亲的方向，却发现他离开了热闹的派对中心，走向角落里站着的一个人。他亲切地拍着那个人的胳膊，和他说着话。Solo不由好奇心起，他之前都没注意过那里还有人。

那个人站直了和他父亲交谈，那是个戴着眼镜的男人，身形高大，但肢体语言显得有几分拘谨，眼神也有几分回避。他的目光闪烁着看向别的地方，不期然地和Solo的视线交错，眨了眨眼，立即不安地垂下去，看起来更僵硬了。

“那是谁？”Solo问道，他母亲也顺着他的视线看过去。

“哦，那是Chris，这次专门请过来的会计师，就是他解决了那些一塌糊涂的旧账。”

Solo立即想起来了。这段时间里，在他们家的餐桌上，他已经听说过不下十次这个名字。他父亲对这个会计简直赞不绝口，数学天才，稳重专注，值得信赖……要不是知道是因为他父亲是为了自己有个完美的退场才这么倚重这个人，Solo都要产生了一股“别人家孩子”的既视感。

有一次他父亲甚至和他母亲提起了Chris还没成家，言语间颇有想为他介绍个合适对象的意思，让同桌的亲儿子Solo自觉仿佛隐形人。

有趣的是，在他父亲的描述里，Solo一直把这个会计想象成一个瘦小苍白、沉闷无趣的中年秃顶男人。但真人却出乎意料的有一种奇怪的生人勿近的气场，但那一瞥间的闪躲和不安又不像是装出来的。

他玩味地想着这些，那边他父亲终于放过了那个可怜人，被人拉走加入另一群人，Solo想了想，朝那人走过去。

“Wolff先生？”他靠近时出声道，男人闻言转过头来，眼神对上他，再度闪烁了一下。Solo挂上他的客套专用笑容，伸出手去，“我是——”

“Solo先生的儿子，我知道。”对方说，Solo意外地被抢了话，不由一愣。“你父亲的办公室里有一张你们的全家合照。”

Solo扬眉，“我记得那张照片里我才十七岁，你肯定非常擅长记人长相。”

对方没接话，只是保持面无表情地看着他，Solo坚持不懈地等着，男人终于皱了皱眉，“我不……抱歉，为什么你要来和我说话？有什么是我能帮忙的吗？”

“这是一个派对，”Solo说，“每个人都走来走去和别人说话。”

“不是和我。”

Solo没忍住笑容。“对，现在我明白为什么了，”他说，那人不解地看着他，“你高超的闲聊技巧非常有效地保证了这一点。”

男人定定地看了他一眼，“这是个讽刺吗？”

“不，这是个玩笑。我是来申请和你一起安全地待在这个角落，好让接下来的几个小时也不会有人过来和我说话。”Solo说，从路过的侍者那里拿了两杯香槟，塞了一杯到对方手里，男人低头看了看香槟，又看他。

Solo叹了口气，“你下一句是不是打算告诉我你不喝香槟。”

“我不喝酒。”那人说，然后莫名地看着Solo下一秒就笑弯了腰。“我没在开玩笑。”

“我知道。”Solo答，擦了擦眼角笑出来的泪，“反正我是在这里待定了。”

他也说到做到，非常好地利用了这个人形社交屏蔽器，整个晚上再没有人靠近他们这个角落。他的这位同伴也确实不负期望，Solo每个试图打开话题的尝试，都轻而易举地被他一句话终结。但神奇的是，不知何故，他们居然还是继续聊了下去，甚至没意识到时间过去。直到他母亲找过来，清清嗓子，Solo回头看她，脸上还带着因为Chris上一句话引起的笑容。

“抱歉，打断你们一下，”她看向Solo，“亲爱的，我和你父亲要走了，你是要和我们一起吗？”

Solo下意识想拒绝，但随即记起他今天不是自己开车过来的，他也才注意到房间都已经空了大半，于是点点头。

他正打算向Chris告辞，却听见他母亲开口邀请Chris明天过来家里晚餐，Chris看起来一脸懵懂，Solo于是又笑了。

“我猜你已经提前退了酒店房间，今晚连夜就要赶回去，对吧，”他说，Chris的沉默说明他猜对了，Solo冲他母亲耸肩，他母亲也无奈地笑了，估计她也从他父亲那里多少了解了Chris的行事风格。

他们一起朝外走去，和他父亲汇合。Solo落后一步，低声道，“如果我增加筹码呢？我有个内部消息，他们很可能在晚餐时介绍一个合适的对象给你。”

Chris惊恐地看着他，看起来并没被打动，更像是马上就要拔腿就跑，Solo再次大笑，引得他父母都看了过来。他背转身，轻轻地握住了Chris的胳膊。

“好吧，那我换个说法：如果我保证明天我会负责帮忙全程引开那位女士的注意力，她绝对不会有机会打扰你，你会考虑多留一天吗？”

“为什么你要这么做？”Chris不解道，“你想要认识那位女士吗？”

“当然不是，”Solo露齿一笑，“我只是想看见你在我父母的餐厅里坐立不安的样子，一定会非常非常有趣。”

“你有非常奇怪的兴趣。”Chris这么说。

Solo才不管他怎么说呢，他继续诱哄着，“来吧，我保证会很有趣的。”

结果正如他意料之中，他父母确实还邀请了一个老朋友的女儿Emily，据说也在从事财务工作。Solo也履行了他对Chris的承诺，全程谈笑风生，主导了全场，完美地接住了所有的对话，一看话题走向不对立即引开。Chris则始终与他左右不离，以沉默是金为基本原则，堪称最佳背景板，对所有抛给他的问题只回答“是”和“不，谢谢”。

Solo的自我感觉良好一直持续到他母亲中途把他拉出去，“你在干什么？”她说，“Emily都被你弄糊涂了，问我到底是想要介绍你们谁给她？”

Solo噗嗤一笑，然后又被她瞪得收住笑容，“对不起，我只是想化解尴尬，你也看出来Chris很不自在了。”

“如果你不是非要一直杵在他们中间，他们早就能消除不自在了。”她说，“让Chris自己和她交谈，别再插手了。”

他们回到了房子里，正好听见Emily在问Chris他平时假期都喜欢去哪里？谁也没料到的是，Chris的第一反应是看向刚走进来的Solo，向他发来求助眼神。

Solo只好无奈地看回去，试图以眼神告诉他自己已经被人为禁言了。但他们之间的默契或心灵感应显然还不够，Chris依旧看着他，越发迷惑地皱起了眉。

徘徊在客厅里的沉默一秒比一秒更加凸显，就连迟钝如他父亲都意识到气氛有点尴尬了，打了个哈哈，提起自己的退休钓鱼计划。但没人接话，Emily来回看着他们俩，忽然说：“是不是……你们是一对吗？”

依然在试图以眼神和Chris沟通的Solo慢了半拍才听清她的话，“什么？不，我们只是朋友。”

“当然不是，”他母亲插进话来，“他们甚至昨天才认识呢。”

“但你们看起来就好像认识了很久，你们总是紧紧挨在一起，”她坚持道：“他刚刚说那个会计到过的地方什么都死了的冷笑话，也只有你笑了。”

“我当然会笑，因为他昨天才告诉我那个是他唯一知道的笑话！”Solo不可思议地说，“然后不到二十四小时他真的又把它拿出来说了一遍，难道不是很好笑吗？”

但就连他父母都看起来都没理解这里的笑点，Emily摇了摇头。“我不在乎你们是一对或不是，我完全尊重每个人的性取向，你想要对你们父母出柜或不都是你的个人选择——”

“我没有藏在柜子里！”Solo恼火地说。

“——总之，你们两个搭配得非常完美了，看起来完全不需要我在场。抱歉，Solo夫人，我想我还是先走了，多谢你邀请我，晚餐很美味。”

他母亲狠狠地瞪了Solo一眼，起身送她出去。Solo听着他父母在门口和Emily再次表达歉意，无奈地揉了揉脸。

“这个进展完全不在我的意料之中。”他对Chris说，Chris若有所思。

“但就像你说的，确实非常非常有趣，不是吗？”他说。

Solo眨了眨眼，随即笑倒在沙发上。

他不该笑得那么大声。他父母进来时，已经彻底被他惹毛了，再加上整个晚上他“非常不成熟不得体”的表现，Chris被请去用餐后咖啡时，Solo则被罚去洗碗。

这就是他们刚认识二十四小时里发生的故事。

end

Chris唯一知道的笑话↓


End file.
